Mi Yo Slytherin
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Albus ha sido seleccionado a la casa Slytherin, el lugar donde menos había esperado ir. Pero como no todo ha sido tan malo como decía James, el pequeño Potter quiere decirte sobre su nueva estadía en el castillo, mostrándote también algunas de sus cartas
1. La carta a mi padre y mi casa Slytherin

**MI YO SLYTHERIN, POR ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER**

_Capítulo 1: La carta a mi padre y mi casa Slytherin_

Albus se sentó en su cama, con una linterna muggle que su padre le regaló antes de ir a Hogwarts –para usarla antes de aprender cómo hacer un _lumos_, decía él-, y en sus rodillas, un cuaderno de esos que usaba para hacer sus deberes del antiguo colegio, al que iba con Rose. Ella había quedado en Ravenclaw, llevando la contraria a la regla tácita de que todos los Weasley iban a Gryffindor, pero él, Albus, había pasado la línea. Era Albus Potter, y se suponía que no debía ir a la casa que le tocó. ¡Slytherin! ¿Qué pensaría su padre cuando le contase que su segundo hijo había quedado en la casa de las serpientes, y de donde había salido el mismo Lord Oscuro, ese tipo loco al cual su padre había enfrentado? Por mucho que Harry Potter que lo negase, Al sabía que se defraudaría si él no iba a Gryffindor, pues se esperaba de él, al igual que se esperaba de Rose que fuese una pequeña Hermione, lo cual había sido una confidencia que ella le había dado el día anterior.

Rose… era una parte muy importante para él. Era su prima, y por cómo se querían y trataban, casi se podía decir que eran hermanos, exceptuando su diferencia física abismante: ella era pelirroja en un cien por ciento, y él era de cabello negro. El pelo de ella era rizado y salvaje, y el de él era tieso y recto como el de una escoba. Los ojos de ella eran azules, muy azules, como el cielo, y los de él eran de un verde esmeralda, iguales a los de su padre. Rose tenía pecas en sus mejillas y tres en la nariz, mientras que él tenía su piel con lunares en el cuello, la espalda y uno debajo del ojo. Rose era muy inteligente y le encantaba leer. Albus mismo era incapaz de ver un libro por más de cinco minutos sin aburrirse. Simplemente eran demasiado diferentes, pero así se querían. Pero ahora que Rose iba a estar lejos de él, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Generalmente ella era la de las ideas, o simplemente era la que le apoyaba a hacer lo que fuese necesario, dándole confianza que el mismo no sentía.

¿Qué fue lo último que dijo ella antes de que entraran al Gran Salón? Dijo: _no importa la casa en la que quedes, Albus, en lo que te conviertas va a ser lo que me interese. No te dejaré jamás, pero será necesario que te las apañes solo en caso de ser necesario. Sé que puedes, no por nada eres mi primo._ Una de las cosas que más le disgustaba en las personas era que lo compararan con su padre, con su hermano, e incluso con sus abuelos. Como tenía los mismos ojos que Harry y Lily Potter, le era inevitable que medio mundo le dijese que eran iguales. ¡Él sabía perfectamente de qué color eran sus ojos, muchas gracias! Era lo mismo que le desagradaba a Rose, pues a ella le decían que sería igual de brillante que su madre, a sabiendas de que ella era completamente capaz de hacer su propia fama, nada fácil cuando Hermione Weasley es tu madre.

James ya había hecho su propia leyenda, siendo el bromista incorregible de los Gryffindor. Pero lo que sería de él era el rotundo problema. ¿Sería la oveja negra de los Potter, el _Slytherin_? Siempre que hablaban de esa casa era un momento incómodo. Su madre, Ginny Potter, servía postre, y su padre intentaba cambiar de inmediato el tema a la vez que James hacia una mueca rara con su boca, como si le asqueara tan solo esa palabra. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? ¿Qué era un traidor? Él no había escogido nada, tan solo había hablado con un sombrero extraño que le había dicho quién era –siendo obviamente el segundo hijo del archifamoso Harry Potter, otro Gryffindor más- pero cuando llego ese instante, Albus se enojó. Al igual que su prima favorita, odiaba que lo tacharan igual a los demás. ¡Él era diferente, y por Merlín que iba a demostrarlo! ¡El, antes que todo, era Albus Severus! Pero no había esperado para nada que luego el sombrero le dijera que iba a Slytherin. Quería ser diferente, pero no un renegado en los Potter-Weasley. Para eso debía estar loco.

-Más claro, el disparatado sombrero lo está. –murmuró, a la vez que empezaba una carta. Debía contarle a su padre lo antes posible que estaba en Slytherin, antes de que se enterara por otra fuente –como lo eran Molly, Victoire o James-, y luego la carta de tío Ron. Aunque Harry tan solo estuviese decepcionado –lo cual era horrendo y una de las peores cosas que podían pasar, a su punto de vista-, tío Ron iba a explorar al ver que Albus, el niño perfecto, el callado, sumiso y responsable Albus era el que iba a Slytherin. Era el favorito de tía Hermione, y eso no hacía más que agravar la situación.

"_Querido papá:"_

"_Hoy he ido en el tren, y me he divertido mucho con Rose. Como los demás nos ignoraban, buscamos nuestro propio compartimiento, estando solos todo el camino, viendo por el exterior y hablando de Hogwarts. Ella sabe mucho, así que me tranquilizó, igual que siempre. Creo que tal vez debas adjuntarle un mapa sobre cómo llegar a la torre Ravenclaw, pues ambos sabemos que no tiene mucho sentido de la orientación. Pues, como he dicho, Rose va en Ravenclaw, y el sombrero me seleccionó a Slytherin. Sé que tal vez no te agrade, pero yo…_

No, eso no era carta. Se estaba ocultando bajo aspavientos para decirle la verdad, y daba inmensos rodeos en cuánto a relatar se contaba. Debía ser más directo, y más seguro.

"_Padre:"_

"_He ido a Slytherin, y no me importa lo que opines de ello, pues la decisión ya está tomada. No vale de nada que pongas esa cara de cachorrito abandonado como cuando mamá te deja sin pudding porque te has pasado por mucho en el tiempo de la escoba con James…_

Eso ya rayaba en lo cruel, así que, como no quería ser así con su papá, volvió a empezar la carta. ¿Qué quería en esta? Se preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo a la misma velocidad: Que lo aceptara. Que simplemente fuera Albus, su hijo, y no la persona que reemplazaría a Harry Potter en el colegio, no el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, no el que iba a hacer grandes amigos para toda la vida como Ron y Hermione, no el que iba a ser el niño que sobrevivió o el elegido. Simplemente Albus, su hijo.

"_Querido padre:"_

"_El camino hacia Hogwarts ha sido sin contratiempos, me la he pasado bien con Rose en el trayecto, y me ha instruido sobre muchas cosas que hay aquí en el castillo. No hemos ido en Thestrals, sino que en botes. Hagrid nos ha reconocido, y nosotros también a él, así que no fue tan complicado el camino de llegada. Luego, el tío Neville –el profesor Longbottom, papá, ya lo sé- nos ha llevado hasta el centro del Gran Salón, con las miradas de todos viéndonos fijamente. Uno por uno nos ha llamado, llegando mi turno hasta el sombrero. Antes de que yo fuese nombrado, un chico rubio –me parece que se llamaba Scorpius-, el hijo del señor Malfoy, había sido llamado. Me llamo la atención porque estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, y temblaba un poco, además de que Rose dijo que tal vez iba a vomitar, por lo nervioso que estaba. Por Merlín que no lo hizo. Cuando me tocó a mí, el sombrero me inspeccionó muy bien, midiéndome, pero catalogándome de otro Gryffindor. Eso me enfureció, pues yo era más que solo otro más, así que, al verme en mi estado de rebeldía, me dijo que yo quería ser diferente, y me mando a Slytherin, antes de que nadie dijera nada. Rose me sonrió con ánimos cuando me bajé del taburete. Ella fue a Ravenclaw."_

"_Luego de la selección, llegó la cena. A diferencia de lo que James cuenta de Gryffindor, mi mesa está llena de carnes exóticas, como la de Hipogrifo -¿recuerdas esa vez cuando el ministro nos invitó a cenar y nos encontramos con esa carne que James escupió?- y salsa de tomatitos cherry, según decía una niña que se sentó cerca de mí. Además de una inmensa fuente de papas a la francesa, estaba un plato de manzanas peladas y picadas en pequeños rizos, que formaban un trozo de tarta. Era deliciosa, y tenía un suave sabor a caramelo. Después, un prefecto nos llevó en dirección a las mazmorras, como recordaba, y allí dijo la contraseña –no te la diré, ¡porque es secreta! Pero te diré que tiene que ver con las serpientes-. Una puerta de piedra se abrió, y entramos a un lugar de lámparas y luz verdosa, pero que tenía cierto aire de elegancia en los muebles y posesiones de aquel lugar. Se veía interesante."_

"_Ya llegando a mi cuarto, Slytherin de primer año, éramos cinco niños: Yo mismo, Scorpius Malfoy, Alexander Nott, Marco Zabini y Peter Plummer. Como salían en el periódico –parte economía y negocios- los primeros, adiviné correctamente que el último era de origen muggle, pero que era tan Slytherin como todos nosotros. Marco se durmió apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, el muy dormilón. Alex conversó un poco de todo mientras preparaba todo para dormir, y Peter se nos unió cuando supo que ninguno iba a reprocharle que estuviera allí –como si ahora importasen mucho los temas de sangre, pero al parecer él estaba algo bien informado-. Al parecer él iba a ir a Eton, pero como le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, aceptó inmediatamente. Scorpius se veía más tranquilo que hace algunas horas, pero aún no parecía completamente relajado. Y cuando le pregunte porque, el sencillamente respondió:"_

"_-Todo Hogwarts me odia. –eso era extraño, pues no me había parecido que lo odiaban, sino que le veían igual que a los demás.- no te das cuenta porque no quieres. Todos me miran con odio, y me dicen cosas horribles, como mortífago y asesino, o hijo de asesino."_

"_-Eso no es cierto. Yo sé que no lo eres. –le respondí muy seguro, en una actitud muy Rose Weasley, defensora de los derechos igualitarios. Como tú me habías dicho, Draco Malfoy, su padre, no había matado a Dumbledore, y mucho menos a otra persona, hacía que no habían bases en las cuales fijarse- Por lo menos, todo Slytherin de primer año no te odia."_

"_-¿Y qué pasa si algo malo sucede? –su mirada transmitía su preocupación, así que decidí tranquilizarlo con palabras de esas sedantes como las que tú me decías a mí cuando los demás niños me veían raro porque podía hacer magia."_

"_-Estaremos contigo, Scorpius. Somos tus amigos, y por eso no debes temer. Además. –y una sonrisa malévola se asomó en mi rostro, seguro de que mi amenaza no sería en vano.- Si alguien quisiera ponerte un dedo encima, mi prima Rose chillaría como una demente contra el pobre desgraciado. Cuando quiere, puede ser toda una banshee rabiosa."_

"_-Supongo que eso me hace sentir mejor. –se dio la vuelta, pues ambos estábamos acostados en nuestras respectivas camas, y me dijo en voz bajita.- Buenas noches, Albus."_

"_Y como aún no tenía mucho sueño, decidí escribirte a ti, así que aquí estoy. Mañana le pediré prestada su lechuza a mi prima para enviar la carta. Sev aún sigue de viaje, pues Rumania queda lejos, y tío Charlie me había escrito. Nos vemos, y controla al tío Ron para que no haga un escándalo."_

"_Los quiere."_

"_Albus."_

Al terminarla, la guardó en un cajón de su mesa de noche, cuidadosamente doblada, para que no se arrugara. Había escrito lo que sentía –y suficiente como para que Harry supiera que su hijo confiaba en él como para contarle todo lo que le sucedía-, y se sentía satisfecho con ello. Ahora solo restaba ponerle ojos de cachorrito abandonado a Rose para que le prestase a Letter, haciendo un doble viaje, pues después de todo, las casas de ambos no estaban tan lejos una de la otra, si considerabas que el valle de Godric y la periferia de Londres no es tan lejos.

La carta, escrita con una pluma muggle, fue guardada en el cajón del niño, y este luego se acostó, disponiéndose a pensar en el día siguiente. ¿Qué aventuras le acompañarían? ¿Ganaría amigos, o algún enemigo, Merlín no quisiese? ¿James le mataría por haber ido a Slytherin? No lo sabía.

Pero si sabía que, haber ido a Slytherin había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido. Era diferente, y lo aceptaban tal como era después de haber demostrado que no era igual del pesado de James. Defendía a los Slytherin, pues era uno de ellos. Y ay del que se entrometiera con él, pues era Albus Severus Potter.

**Gran Comedor. Lunes, dos de septiembre.**

Ese día prometía, pues era su primer día en Hogwarts, el día en que empezarían sus clases, y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Albus se desperezó, rápidamente, y se dirigió directamente a la ventana. Como en todas las habitaciones de los Slytherin, tenían tres o cuatro ventanas relativamente grandes, donde no se veía el exterior exactamente, sino el fondo submarino. Así es, uno podía quedarse mirando todo el día los diferentes tipos de peces que se encontraban, sirenas y Grindylows, siendo estos inofensivos cuando se encontraban al otro lado del vidrio, pero aun así horrorosos. Sonrió, pues sabía que ninguna otra casa podía jactarse de que su ventana daba directamente al fondo del lago negro. Rose iba a matarle de la envidia, pues lo único que no sabía y que nadie había estudiado o siquiera visto aún, era lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes.

-Si sigues con esa cara de alucinado, Potter, creeré con razones palpables que te has vuelto loco. –la voz de Marco Zabini, burlona mas no molestosa le hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-Buenos días, Marco. –la cara morena y somnolienta del muchacho italiano le sonreía desde su cama, al parecer sin muchas ganas de salir de allí.

-¿No tienes frío? –era cierto, pues un escalofrío breve le recorrió la espalda, desapareciendo en el momento. Era más sangre fría de lo que esperaba, literalmente.

-He pasado temporadas de invierno durmiendo en campamentos a la nieve y el viento, creo que eso me ha inmunizado. –Era cierto, algunas noches cuando estaban de vacaciones de invierno, James, Harry y él salían a hacer campamentos a la intemperie con una tienda de acampar para probarse a sí mismos.- Era divertido. Éramos mi padre, mi hermano mayor y yo. Y no usábamos magia. –agregó, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que ya era común en la familia Potter.

-Genial. –Marco lo vio con admiración. Los ronquidos relativamente fuertes de Alex, y las palabras que Peter soltaba entre sueños eran suficientes como para darle un aspecto extraño a la habitación. Agregando que él tampoco debía de tener una gran pinta, se volteó a la cama más próxima a la suya.- Scorpius está dándose una ducha larga. Siempre lo hace. –Aclaró.- generalmente es el primero en las mañanas en tomar el baño, pues una de las cosas que más le gusta es que, además de que nadie lo vea con pinta mañanera, es consentir su cabello de niña.

-¿Cómo una niña? –se aventuró Albus, arreglando su uniforme encima de su cama. Bufanda Slytherin, capas bordadas y pantalones bien planchados. Imagen perfecta e intachable.

-Sí. Pero si le quitas esas rutinas de exfoliación y que se yo más, él es bastante hombrecito. Niño mimado, pero hombrecito. Un gran amigo. –Marco le guiñó un ojo con simpatía a la vez que se cubría más con sus mantas.

-Ya lo creo. –Y eso pensaba Albus. Scorpius era bastante sincero cuando le preguntabas algo, pero había que hacerlo, y era bastante paciente con todos. No era de muchas palabras, sino las suficientes, dándole así un aura de enigma que a Albus le chocaba. Acostumbrado a vivir con una familia tan parlanchina como la suya, contrastaba la poca comunicación natural que tenía Scorpius Malfoy.

-Supongo que hablaban de mí, ¿no es así? –la voz alegre y mañanera del chico rubio llenó la habitación, completamente vestido y peinado. Listo para salir en cualquier momento. Ya no se veía inseguro o estresado, sino… tan normal como se podía ver una persona.

-Así es, Malfoy. De ti y de tus "rutinas de exfoliación, tonificación e hidratación" y toda la chorrada de cosas que haces con diferentes cremas y lociones. –reforzando las comillas con sus dedos, Marco se echó en su cama, ya retirando con sus piernas las mantas, dejando un estropicio en su lecho.

-Pues, es necesario para verse totalmente perfecto. Merece el esfuerzo, así que yo no tengo problema alguno en hacerlo. Buenos días, Albus, ¿dormiste ben anoche?

-Sí. He escrito una carta a mis padres, así que le pediré a mi prima Rose su lechuza. –La cara de Albus, de completa relajación, se volvió una expresión de alerta permanente, como si le diesen cinco segundos para decir sus sabores favoritos de pastel.- ¡Rose!

-¿Qué sucede con tu prima, Potter? –agregó a la conversación Marco, aún en la misma posición.

-¡Rose siempre desayuna muy temprano y luego se va a clases muy temprano! ¡No la alcanzaré!

Y, tomando todas sus cosas, Merlín sabe cómo, se metió al baño, usando la impresionante táctica de hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Claro, utilizable si tuviera una coordinación experta, así que se decidió a hacer apresuradamente una cosa a la vez. Cinco minutos. Eso tardó Albus en entrar y salir del baño porque su ropa interior se había quedado en el fondo de su baúl, convencido de que recordaría que debía sacarla, o tardaría demasiado en la mañana. Y fueron quince minutos en su preparación total, tomando sus cosas –incluyendo la carta en todas ellas-, y salió corriendo. Claro, gritándole a todos que se levantaran, dejaran de ser flojos y que quedaban cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases –incentivo perfecto para los tres zánganos que quedaban. Tenían once años, era predecible que aprovecharían el máximo de tiempo para dormir-. Y llevando a Scorpius por un brazo para que empezara a correr. El Gran Comedor no quedaba tan lejos de la sala común de Slytherin cuando corres sin parar con todo a tus espaldas, así que no tardaron casi nada en llegar a su destino. Las mesas se veían medio llenas, así que repasó visualmente todas, sin ver ninguna cabeza femenina rizada y muy pelirroja.

-No ha llegado, ¿verdad? –dijo el muchachito rubio a su lado, viéndole de manera furiosa. Al ver el ligero asentimiento de Albus, su faz ya se volvió la de una estatua, pero su voz era lo más frío y amenazante que el chico Potter hubiera escuchado en su vida.- ¿Y por eso hemos corrido de la sala común hasta acá? ¿Nada?

-Lo más probable habría sido que fuese una de las primeras en salir del Gran Comedor, pero… supongo que aún no llega. –Albus no entendía. Generalmente, Rose era una de las primeras en todo, la más madrugadora de todos, y quien siempre llevaba la cabeza mas no el liderazgo.

-¿Quién llegaría al Gran Comedor a las ocho y cinco minutos? –Ironizó Scorpius, de mal humor tangible y palpable- Oh, claro, dos tontos que llegan para buscar a la desaparecida prima del primer tonto.

-Solo nos queda esperar. –planeó "el primer tonto". "Segundo tonto" tan solo hizo rodar sus ojos y seguirle de mal semblante, como si hubiese comido un sapo lleno de verrugas a la hora de desayunar.- Tendremos una oportunidad cuando llegue. La puerta que llega aquí está justamente al lado de nuestra mesa, así que será imposible que no nos vea. Simple.

-¿Y qué harás si no llega a tu lado servicial y dispuesta? Es una posibilidad, y tu mente es demasiado cerrada como para comprender todas las opciones. –le intentaba hacer dudar.

-Rose vendrá. Siempre atiende al llamado de la familia. –Albus se veía muy seguro, y se sentó en su mesa, esperando a que su prima traspasara esas puertas.

-Eso espero. –Scorpius no dudaba, pero quería irritar al para nada molestado Albus. Al parecer, vivir con James Potter como hermano mayor había hecho que lo molestoso que resultaba él no fuese nada en absoluto.

-Tú vigila. Cuatro ojos son mejores que dos.

-¿No era que "dos cerebros son mejores que uno"? –le corrigió.

-Supongo que sí. La que sabe de cosas muggles es Rose.

Scorpius, con un suspiro, empezó a ver por la puerta, escaneando a todas las personas que cruzaban el umbral, revisando que ninguno de ellos fuese Rose Weasley. A definición de Albus, esa chica debía de ser más alta que él, y delgada, de ojos azules y pecas, mentón algo puntiagudo, y un detalle distintivo de todos los Weasley: cabello pelirrojo. Pero lo que la diferenciaba de todos eran sus rizos. Scorpius había visto con anterioridad a Hermione Weasley, cuando hacía visitas al ministerio con su padre, y el cabello de la mujer siempre era rizado y salvaje, llegando al punto de no verse siquiera peinado.

El pequeño Malfoy se sirvió un cuenco de copos de maíz, junto con leche fresca. Era un desayuno que le daría energías para lo que le quedaba de día –que era, básicamente, todo-. Y ya estaba con una cucharada en su boca y otra en camino a esta cuando se le hizo imposible tragar, o al menos, moverse. El por qué era una niña espigada, de cabellos color fuego, y con caireles bien definidos que caían con gracia a cada paso que daba, dando cuenta de que el mundo ponía su nombre en la etiqueta. Sus ojos, chispeantes y muy claros, eran enormes, y su sonrisa seguramente sería radiante. O eso fue lo que pensó cuando la vio entrar, sin pensar quien era, sino en recordar su imagen grabada a fuego en su retina.

-¡ROSIEEEE! ¡ROSEEEEE! ¡ROSE WEASLEY! –chillaba Albus como un poseso a su lado, aumentando a sus chillidos unos gestos con sus manos. Merlín, estaban a quince metros, máximo ¿y era necesario hacer todo el escándalo?

La chica celestial, que había posado la mirada en su primo, hizo una mueca rara, como si le incomodara que le gritasen frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Scorpius creyó que ella saldría corriendo a Ravenclaw, donde pertenecía, pero ella hizo algo inesperado. Rose dio un pequeño vistazo a todo el lugar, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban en ella, así que, con una gran sonrisa –radiante, como había predicho él, y con dientes muy saludables- llegó a la mesa Slytherin, donde deliberadamente se sentó, sin importarle mucho estar prácticamente rodeada de serpientes.

-¿Era necesario que le rompieras el tímpano a todo el Gran Comedor?

-Rose.

-Buenos días, Albus. ¿Has pasado buena noche? –dijo Rose, sentada muy derecha y sin tocar nada, con las manos en el regazo. Estaban ellos frente a ella, Albus con una sonrisa de lado a lado y Scorpius con una expresión indescifrable, pero un pequeño sonrojo que él sabía de vergüenza.- ¿Cómo es la sala común de Slytherin?

-Fabulosa. Pero lo más fabuloso que es que en mi ventana ves lo más fabuloso que podrías creer. –Aseguró Albus, sirviéndose una montaña de panqueques en su plato, llenándolo de crema y frambuesas.- La vista subacuática del Lago Negro. Fabuloso, ¿no?

-¿La vista submarina? –la boca de Rose abrió y cerró rápidamente, como si le costase vocalizar lo que pensaba, hasta que tomó aire y volvió a intentar.- ¿Entonces el rumor era cierto?

-Sí, completamente. De hecho, Scorpius puede comprobarlo. ¿Cierto? –la movilidad volvió al aludido, y viendo a los dos alternativamente con los ojos abiertos, no dijo palabra más que una murmuración pequeña de asentimiento a lo que decía Albus.- Déjalo, está de mal humor porque lo arrastré hasta aquí para poder… -Albus se mordió la lengua en el último segundo antes de echar a perder su fabuloso plan.- llegar a tiempo a clases.

-Eres un fastidioso, ¿lo sabías, no? –suspiró Rose, pero volviéndose al rubio con una sonrisa marca Rose (mezcla amabilidad y mezcla prudencia, que cuando le caes bien se transforma a espontánea felicidad), y ofreciéndole una mano- Soy Rose Weasley, ¿y tú eres?

-Scorpius Malfoy. –le dijo, estrechándole la mano por encima de la mesa, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era irónicamente cómico que tenía a la prima de Albus frente a él, una de las dos personas de las que más le habían advertido –la otra era el mismo Albus-, y quien era amable con él. Como si el pasado no fuese más que una molesta y casi inconsciente voluta de humo.

-Un placer. –Luego de soltarse las manos, Scorpius escondió su mano derecha en su regazo, mientras que con la otra comía lentamente sus copos de maíz. Todo el mal humor se había ido magistralmente en cuanto había visto a Rose. Irónico que ella fuese quien Albus tanto buscaba por una tonta carta.

-Rose, ¿has enviado a tu lechuza? Porque necesito algo que solo tú puedes darme. –le dijo Albus, ya colocando la ensayada cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Qué quieres, Albus? –La cara de "sonrisa marca Rose" se volvió una de molestia, como si supiera lo que seguía. Y así era, de hecho.- Creo que puedes ir al grano.

-Verás, Rose. Tú sabes que el tío Charlie está en Rumania, ¿verdad? –Albus pestañeó lentamente, para dar más realismo a su actuación, como si le estuviese explicando una historia totalmente nueva, aunque no fuera así en realidad.

-Desde toda mi vida y mucho antes, ¿Por qué? –la paciencia de Rose, que ya de por si era corta, se acababa rápidamente ante la lentitud de su primo. Como odiaba la vaguedad de Albus y sobretodo de James, ambos buenos actores pero con fallas que ella siempre veía.

-Porque él me ha escrito hace poco, diciéndome sobre su duro, duro, duro trabajo. –empezó a explicar con énfasis en las palabras que creía convenientes.- Que se ha herido cuidando de un dragón hembra, así que solo le quedaba quedarse en casa, por lo cual me ha escrito. Y como he tenido que enviar a Sev hace poco, no ha vuelto desde entonces. ¿Tú crees entonces que, no lo sé, podrías prestarme a tu lechuza?

-¿Letter? –Albus afirmó, haciendo él solo una obra dramática. Rose elevó una ceja, escéptica.- Albus, ya que has escrito una carta y necesitas que yo te preste mi lechuza ya que cometiste la insensatez de enviar una lechuza, mejor dicho, TÚ lechuza fuera del país, veo que debo prestarte mi lechuza, de nombre Letter. -La cara de Albus se iluminó, viéndola directamente a través de sus ojos esmeraldas, esperando la respuesta afirmativa que tanto quería y esperaba. Definitivamente, la tenía en el bolsillo.

-Pero mi respuesta es no.

-¿No? ¿No me la quieres prestar? –la expresión de satisfacción absoluta cambió a desagrado total y algo de incredulidad.

-Aunque quisiera, no podría. Ya he enviado a Letter esta mañana, y por eso he llegado tarde al desayuno, o si no mamá me iba a estrangular cuando llegue allá en Navidad. Así que tendrás que usar una de las del colegio para tu carta. –y, sin darle mayor importancia a ambas e idénticas caras de desconcierto, empezó a servirse su desayuno, que consistía en un coctel de frutas. Las caras de Albus y la de Scorpius mostraban un descontento máximo, y un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Y, a fin de cuentas, no vas a comer a tu casa Ravenclaw? –la hostigó Albus, esperando que le respondiese. El orgullo golpeado por sus insuficientes dotes actorales era difícil de recuperar cuando tenías a la terca Rose Weasley como prima.

-Digamos que en "mi casa Ravenclaw", no soy ángel de devoción de mis compañeras de cuarto. Prefiero quedarme aquí, es más seguro para mi integridad. –respondió ella, sin quitar la mirada de su plato colorido.

-¿Y por qué te odian ahora, Rose? –dijo Albus, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que no le cayera bien a sus propias compañeras de cuarto. O al menos eso le parecía a Scorpius, para quien el cuadro le parecía de lo más irreal.

-Pues ya es un hecho confirmado por mí que a las Ravenclaw no les gusta que las corrijan, o que les digan un punto obvio del estatuto del secreto, o del Ministerio de Magia, o de Hogwarts mismo. Ravenclaw tiene suerte de que este año las niñas no sean despistadas, porque de los libros e historia no tienen ni idea. –afirmó ella.

-Entonces déjame entender. ¿Tienes idiotizado con tu faz de "soy niña buena y adorable" a Scorpius y a la vez eres capaz de hacer que todo un curso de una casa te odie?

-Así parece. Y Scorpius no está idiotizado, de hecho, me cae bien. –le rebatió Rose. Al parecer, el aludido rubio decidió intervenir por primera vez.

-Podrían perfectamente hablar como personas normales, ya que "Scorpius" está aquí dentro. Frente a ustedes. Y no, Albus, no estoy idiotizado por tu prima. –respondió irritado a un hambriento Albus, quien ya comía como un poseso de su plato, obteniendo toda la información que podría tener de ella. No era mucha, pero era relevante saber lo que sucedía en la vida de Rose.

-Así que, en resumen, me quedaré con ustedes en lo que queda de año y tal vez de vida escolar.

-Claro que no, Rose. –afirmó Albus, viéndola como si fuese algo obvio.

-Claro que sí. –Rebatió, aún más segura que él.- Tía Ginny me ha dicho que vigile que comas dos piezas de fruta al desayuno, pues tu comida normal no es precisamente saludable, y conmigo eso debe cambiar. –Scorpius esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero la iracunda cara de Rose se volvió hacia él.- Y tú también, Scorpius Malfoy. Debes comer lo mismo que Albus en frutas y/o verduras.

La cara de ambos chicos de primer año de Slytherin que comían silenciosamente fue algo extraño, cuando esos chicos eran Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, mangoneados por nadie más y nadie menos que Rose Weasley. Pero ya todo Hogwarts debía de acostumbrarse, pues que Rose Weasley ya considerara su amigo al antisocial Scorpius Malfoy, y que Albus Potter fuese Slytherin y amigo de sus compañeros de habitación, era lo suficientemente anormal como para que el que fueran amigos fuese en comparación algo relativamente normal.

O, por lo menos, los tres niños no se iban a dejar caer ante el enemigo invisible que eran los prejuicios.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en esto –en este short fic- , y creo que podrían decirme que piensas, y si hay pasta para hacer algo más y seguirlo. Solo serán dos capítulos más, pero largos, y algo explicativos sobre como funcionan los personajes. He estado escribiendo, pero esto creo que será lo último que escriba hasta que no pueda seguir subiendo más capítulos de lo demás –a no ser que sea un ocurrente One-Shoot. De hecho, planeaba hacerlo uno, pero se me ocurrían cosas y cosas. Pues bien, aquí está y califiquen con su review si merece la pena seguir, o no. Aún quedan las cartas para el tío Ron y para un arisco James. Estaré esperando su Review y así seguir.<strong>

**Mil besos.**

**Casey Malfoy (pero oficialmente registrada como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)**


	2. La carta a tío Ron y el vociferador

**Mi Yo Slytherin, por Albus Severus Potter**

_Capítulo 2: La carta para tío Ron y el vociferador escarlata_

Albus, Rose y Scorpius estaban en la clase de Historia de la Magia, impartida por el viejísimo profesor Binns. La única atenta, y al parecer heredando el don de su madre para no caer dormida en ninguna clase, era la pelirroja, mientras que Scorpius babeaba sobre su libro y Albus se entretenía escribiendo cartas para todos quienes conocía. Algo que compartía con su hermano James –además de su físico, como el cabello y los lunares- era la escritura. Le gustaba escribir cartas sobre cualquier cosa que le pareciera relevante a todo el mundo, y siguiendo el consejo de su abuela Molly, era mucho más personalizado escribir cartas a mano que usar el teléfono –que, aunque quisiera, no podría utilizar- o el internet. Y llevaba toda la clase intentando terminar la carta que, por mucho que quisiera, no salía.

Su tío Ron era una de las personas más susceptibles que hubiese conocido nunca, ofendiéndose por cosas que para Albus no tenían la menor intención de molestar, y teniendo unos prejuicios tan arraigados que tan solo su tía Hermione podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y luego de una discusión de diez a quince minutos, su tío decía "muy bien, querida" de una manera muy parecida a la de su abuelito Arthur. Rose había recibido el día anterior un pelotón de cartas que cayeron sobre los platos de los tres amigos, el suelo y toda la mesa Slytherin. Ya era costumbre que ella desayunara, almorzara y cenara con los dos, en la mesa de las serpientes. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo los prejuicios, y que la opinión publica le llevaba sin cuidado, así que tan solo las miradas desconfiadas de los compañeros de cursos superiores era lo único que le decía a Rose que no era tan bienvenida como lo era para sus amigos.

Scorpius, quien era buen alumno para todas las materias, llegaba a rivalizar con Rose por el instinto de competencia entre la niña y él mismo, por lo que casi siempre Slytherin y Ravenclaw se llevaban todos los puntos que se pudiesen pedir. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Vuelo, Herbología, Pociones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras… todo en lo que los dos eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Siempre se sentaban los tres juntos en las clases, y a Albus no le iba nada de mal, pues para estudiar era muy simple. Pero en Historia de la Magia, Scorpius caía rendido a los cinco primeros minutos, y luego lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de Cuthbert Binns y el rasgueo desenfrenado de la pluma de Rose –que a veces se cambiaba por una lapicera muggle- y los simples trazos de la pluma de Albus. Era en esos instantes en que la única manera de evitar el sopor era distraerse con cualquier otro tipo de actividad, en lo cual estaba el escribir. Y debajo de su banco estaba lleno de pergaminos arrugados que encabezaban con un "Querido tío…" o un "Tío Ron…" o a veces era un "Estimado tíos Ron y Hermione…". Incluía a su tía pues así no iba a ser tan duro el decirle.

Y no es que se avergonzara de ser Slytherin, pues ya se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a esa casa, tal y como se lo recordaba Rose día tras día –que, después de todo, solo habían sido dos, pero se sentía como un curso entero del orgullo Slytherin y el respeto hacia las demás casas-. Era en esos momentos en que se desconectaba y la única persona que escuchaba era Scorpius, quien disimulaba, y el resto de Hogwarts. Neville no parecía tan sorprendido, pues desde que se presentara una vena revolucionaria en la generación de ambos chicos, se lo había visto venir. La directora McGonagall ya se había acostumbrado tanto a los discursos de Hermione por el respeto entre razas que ya era lo mismo, solo que una generación más adelante. Y los demás profesores no les prestaban tanta atención, pues eran tan solo una generación más de niños que venían a aprender –o eso era lo que decían cuando no veían disimuladamente en las clases al nuevo "trío dorado"-.

Pero ya llevaba muchos pergaminos, e iba a necesitar más si no se centraba en lo que debía escribir. O tal vez debía imitar a Rose y escribirle lo más pronto posible, o… ¡algo! Ronald Weasley podía ser todo menos paciente, así que si no recibía una carta de Albus en sus próximos días, iba a querer averiguar algo por sus propios medios con su padre, y Harry Potter bien podía ser una tumba, pero cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, era un bocazas. Y fue entonces, cuando pensaba en cuantas veces su padre le habría guardado un secreto a su tío Ron, que escuchó el timbre sonar. Y fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando la clase terminó y sus pensamientos fluyeron con la misma suavidad que siempre.

Rose estaba despertando a Scorpius para que ellos pudiesen ir a la próxima clase –Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- y ella a la suya –Transformaciones-. La mayor parte de las clases les tocaba juntos, y en los horarios coincidían muchas veces. Ya se veían tanto que eran mejores amigos –o así los catalogaba ella, pendiente siempre como lo estaba de todo lo que sucedía-, y a Rose eso le venía bien.

Scorpius, por su parte, con sus ojos grises entrecerrados y siendo agitado por el hombro gracias a su amiga Rose, tenía pensamientos confusos sobre una galleta gigante con chispas de chocolate y un rio de leche cremosa y tibia. Eso quería decir que tenía hambre, y el desayuno se le hacía demasiado lejano como para retener algo en el estómago.

-Rose… -la llamó él. Entonces, ella dejó de sacudirle algo violentamente, y tomó su bolso. Como era muy metódica, y preveía que la clase iba a terminar, lo tenía todo muy limpio y completamente dispuesto para irse.- ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?

-Poco, Scorpius. La siguiente clase y ya es el almuerzo. –echó una ojeada al banco de Albus, y una expresión escandalizada se fijó en su rostro, mientras que el responsable de la suciedad, que tanto desesperaba a la chica, recogía holgadamente sus cosas.- Albus Severus, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eso qué?

-¡Esa suciedad! –Albus, quien le veía con una expresión incrédula en el rostro por tanto aspaviento, hizo exaltar más a la niña pelirroja.- ¡Recógela inmediatamente! –y como Scorpius aún no se desperezaba del todo, cayó también en el huracán que era Rose.- ¡Y tú, Scorpius Hyperion, por no prestar atención a la clase, le ayudas! ¡Ahora!

Con una mirada de resignación, le ayudó a Albus a recoger los papeles que, hechos algunos una perfecta bolita, otros mal arrugados, decoraban el suelo del salón. Mientras, Rose organizaba sus libros y plumas de tal manera que hubiese suficiente espacio libre para introducir los apuntes de la próxima clase. Siempre que ella se colocaba en plan de mandamás, los dos chicos debían seguirla, pues era eso o enfrentarse a su furia, como tan cuidadosamente le había explicado Albus a Scorpius.

_Era de noche en la habitación de los niños de primer año en Slytherin, pero había dos que no dormían. Quienes más sino los dos nuevos amigos inseparables: Albus y Scorpius. Compartían una caja de ranas de chocolate que habían conseguido con Marco, quien al parecer mantenía un negocio dentro de la casa de las serpientes. Como todo era de buena calidad y a un buen precio, le compraron unas cuantas cajas de Grageas Bertie Bott y otras tantas varitas de regaliz –pasión que los unía como mejores amigos-. Y uno de ellos aún no superaba el trauma que había sido pasar, por primera vez, un día con la prima de su mejor amigo: Rose Weasley._

_Scorpius pensaba en su fuero interno que era una niña muy linda y simpática, pero lo que había sido una excelente primera impresión se volvió en locura total: Rose era la niña más metódica y perfeccionista que hubiese conocido, y les regañaba si no hacían lo mínimo para que su bolso no se viese desordenado. No era la niña sabihonda e introvertida que había esperado, sino que hablaba bastante alto y correcto, usando muchos sinónimos que luego debía explicar, y cada vez que podía dar su opinión, la aprovechaba al máximo. Y como Albus y él eran los blancos más cercanos –aunque por una no tan curiosa razón, el niño de cabello negro no parecía tan sorprendido por la inusual actitud de su prima.-, obtenían todos los reproches que podían, y siempre que hacía una pregunta mínima, hacía dos cosas: o le ignoraba porque lo habían explicado en clase más de una vez, o le decía todo en completo detalle para que entendiese todo al revés y al derecho, lo cual era algo molesto cuando debía recordar._

_-Al. –Cuando la boca de su amigo estuvo libre de chocolate, le preguntó lo que había rumiado todo el día en su cabeza.- ¿Tu prima es siempre tan… siempre tiene esa actitud?_

_Luego de dar una risa, el aludido respondió:_

_-Siempre. Claro, solo lo es con la gente a la cual le importa. Lo que hace y su opinión. Por eso es tan perfeccionista. –Al meditar un poco, Albus siguió.- Creo que te quiere a su manera, en grado uno pasando a dos._

_-¿Me quiere? –esas palabras extrañaron a Scorpius, pues las únicas personas que le querían eran sus padres y su abuela, hasta cierto punto su tía y primos, además de los abuelos Greengrass. Contaba con los dedos de su mano las personas que le querían de verdad, y todas ellas eran de su familia. Pero lo que no alcanzaba a entender era la clasificación que le había dado.- ¿Grados?_

_-Sí. Verás, Rose puede medir su cariño y sus atenciones en grados y niveles: cuando te quiere es cuando le has caído bien de buenas a primeras. El grado uno es para los conocidos que le han tratado bien, como los compañeros que teníamos en la escuela. El grado dos son sus amigos de verdad, como Lorcan y Lyssander, o Hannah Longbottom, personas a quienes conoce desde que nació, como su segunda familia. El grado tres es para la familia en completo: abuelos, tíos, primos, parientes lejanos, con quien comparta una gota de sangre son de ese grado. Y el grado cuatro, y último, es el que tiene con sus familiares directos y mi familia, ya que mis padres son sus padrinos. Tú eres el que se ha ganado su aprecio más rápido, ya casi llegando a lo que normalmente se denomina "mejor amigo"._

_-¿Y por eso es así de insoportable? ¿Por qué me quiere? –se burló, justo antes de comerse una rana de chocolate demasiado inquieta. Albus, cambiando su rictus a uno serio que solo usaba cuando la situación lo requería (y, como era su prima de quien hablaban, debía hacerlo), contagió a Scorpius de a poco. Parecían dos adultos discutiendo algo de suma importancia (que, al fin y al cabo, era una persona que influiría mucho en ambos)._

_-Tienes que pensar que Rose toma concepción del mundo de una manera diferente: cuanto más se preocupa por ti y por tu bienestar, como lo de comer sano y estudiar, es porque más le importas. Así lo he tomado yo, pero si no quieres que sea realmente insoportable, debes hacerle ver que lo aprecias, pero que tú también eres diferente. Por ejemplo, ella sabe que yo no soy bueno para estudiar, y sin embargo, ella insistía en que lo hiciera. Un día (creo que tendríamos ocho o nueve años) le dije "Rose, yo no estudio como tú, y debes entenderlo". Ella me dijo "Pero, Albus, debes hacerlo. Uno debe estudiar siempre y de la mejor manera". Luego, yo insistí y ella se enojó conmigo. Al final, pasando unas dos semanas separados y ella dándose cuenta de que yo tenía la razón, me pidió perdón si había sido muy insistente, y desde ese entonces ella respeta muy límites hasta cierto punto. Ella es ella, y yo acepto a Rose tal y como es._

_-¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle que no necesito de sus cuidados?_

_-Básicamente, sí. Tienes que hacerlo con tacto, pues fácilmente puedes hacerle ver algo lejano a la realidad, y es entonces cuando cierra su mente y te deja fuera de su vida para siempre. Es algo extremista aunque flexible, y si le dices que simplemente no la necesitas, es como si negaras de ella, y se ofenderá. Parece complicado llevarse con ella, pero es bastante cariñosa y arriesgada en cuanto tú necesites algo, pues no por nada es hija de mi tío Ron y tía Hermione._

_-¿Cómo es que tu padre y tu tío se llevaban bien con tu tía cuando eran jóvenes? Sin esta "Guía de cómo tratar a Rose" creo que se hubieron vuelto locos intentando descifrarla._

_-Creo que en primer año ellos la ofendieron de verdad por decir a sus espaldas que ella era insufrible, tal y como es Rose con los desconocidos. Luego se escondió en un baño a llorar y la encontró un trol de las montañas, y luego de salvarse se hicieron amigos. Es bastante salvaje, pero han pasado mucho tiempo, todos juntos y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú y Rose se casen en el futuro como mi tío Ron y mi tía Hermione. –se vieron a los ojos un instante, y al final rieron juntos, ganándose así unos quejidos por parte de Marco, quien necesitaba sus horas de sueño para funcionar de día. Conteniendo las risas, apagaron la luz que tenían y ambos se tiraron a dormir._

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, chicos. –la voz de Rose se escuchó con eco en el aula vacía, mientras que allá fuera, en los pasillos, hervía la vida escolar en la que se movían los estudiantes.

-Ya vamos. –Respondieron al unísono, apurando los movimientos, a la vez que ella les esperaba en el marco de la puerta. No habían tardado tanto, pero ella había insistido en que tenían que recoger los papeles que habían quedado regados por culpa de Albus. Y, luego de echarlos todos en el tacho de la basura, todos tomaron sus bolsos y fueron al aula más cercana: la de Transformaciones. Albus, quien aún no sabía cómo terminar su carta, empezó la conversación que quería.

-Rose. –ella, quien volteó su rostro para ver directamente a su primo, le prestó toda su atención, así impulsando a que el niño siguiera hablando. Un poco nervioso y avergonzado por la pregunta que le iba a hacer (y con la atención extra de Scorpius sobre él), preguntó.- ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi tío Ron que habías quedado en Ravenclaw?

-Pues, tan solo le dije la verdad de la manera más directa posible, pues así sabe que estoy hablando en serio. Que yo no quedara en Gryffindor ha de ser un golpe bajo para él, y creo que va a descargar en Hugo su frustración, y lo moldeará para que sea un león.

-Pero, ¿Qué palabras exactas usaste?

-Albus, que yo hubiera recibido un montón de cartas diciéndome que aunque fuese Ravenclaw tenía más Gryffindor que cualquiera en Hogwarts y que recibiera una de mamá diciendo que ignorara todo lo que papá pudiese decirme, no es un buen antecedente para tu carta. Pero si quieres saber, creo que le dije "Querido papá, he quedado en Ravenclaw. Es en serio, por si lo preguntas, y no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer al sombrero seleccionador de que se ha equivocado, pues yo misma le he pedido quedar en cualquier otra casa menos Gryffindor. Sé que te parecerá algo contradictorio a los Weasley, pero no quiero ser tu sombra o la de mamá, y sé que lo entenderás. Como sé que mamá no leerá esta carta porque estarás en tu trabajo y ella en el Ministerio, te pido que le des mis saludos y mis recuerdos. Hogwarts es tal como me dijiste que sería, exceptuando que voy a Ravenclaw y no conozco a la señora gorda. Te quiere, Rose".

-Bastante directo, Rose. ¿Y solo te envió cartas sobre que eres Gryffindor en el fondo? ¿Nada de "estoy decepcionado" o "debiste haber ido a Gryffindor y como no lo has hecho te desheredaré"?

-De hecho, papá me envió la mitad de las cartas que llegaron ayer con ese mensaje, y la otra mitad de que debía cuidarme de los Slytherin, de que la comida de Gryffindor es la mejor de Hogwarts, y de que le cayera bien al profesor Longbottom.

-¿Entonces solo debo decirle "Hey, he quedado en Slytherin y mi mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy, soy un desastre en Herbología y no me he pasado por la mesa Gryffindor"? –La tez de Albus palideció un poco ante lo directo que eso sonaba. Demasiado, a su parecer.

-Ya lo creo. Tan solo debes enviar esa carta y ya no te veré al día siguiente, amigo. –Scorpius, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese instante, se hizo notar. Rose, quien lo pensó por un instante, concordó.

-Pues, si esa carta la envías tú, creo que de verdad te va a desheredar como sobrino. Te quiere mucho Albus, y eso agregado a que eres igual a tío Harry. Creo que refleja a su amigo de primer año en ti. Nos vemos.

-¿Eh?

-Es el aula de Transformaciones y el profesor Vernet va a llegar en cualquier momento. Y estaré en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo, chicos.

Entró apresurada al aula de clases, sentándose en el primer puesto, como hacía todos los días. El profesor Vernet era un auror francés que había llegado a hacer clases en Hogwarts gracias a un amplio expediente en cuanto a conocimientos y entrenamiento de aurores. Era el mejor en su rubro, y enseñaba mediante magia a defenderse, aplicando las habilidades de la transformación. Tenía el cabello castaño y muy ondulado, era bastante preocupado por su apariencia y siempre que escribía, lo hacía con florituras al terminar la frase. Además, tenía un acento francés que a nadie le pasaba desapercibido. Pero como era muy bueno y todos podían entender, nadie ponía aspavientos en esos pequeños detalles.

Para la clase de DCAO, cada tres o cuatro meses, Harry Potter hacía conferencias para los cursos superiores que querían ser aurores, y otra para el curso en Hogwarts en general. Esas veces eran cuando James se ufanaba de quien era su padre, todos le prestaban tanta atención a él como en el primer día, y por eso a veces se le subía la fama a la cabeza. La profesora que tenían se llamaba Lydia Lawrence, mujer que había pasado su vida luchando contra los mortífagos que quedaban, la que tenía más años en su equipo y experimentada como la que más. Luego de que una enfermedad crónica acabara con la capacidad de ejercicios fuertes, quedó relegada a segundo plano como instructora teórica en la escuela de aurores. Pero como eso no le bastaba para obtener el mismo placer en atacar y estar activa, aceptó el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts. Ahora, gritaba en cada clase, los hacía revivir el peligro que suponía cada instante el poder ser atacados –aunque la guerra hubiese terminado hacía ya diecinueve años- y el que cada clase tuviese unos minutos de teórico y lo demás práctico no ayudaba a que gastara menos sus cuerdas vocales.

Albus y Scorpius eran buenos en la clase, no cometían errores de principiante pero les faltaba para poder ser los mejores. A Rose en cambio no le interesaba ser la mejor en lo práctico –aunque practicara cada tiempo que tenía para avanzar más rápido-, sino lo teórico. Se manejaba bien, y apoyaba a que se interesaran en aprender lo mejor posible. En esa clase, los alumnos debían sentarse en bancos individuales, por lo que debían escribir lo que la profesora decía luego de que todos entendieran lo básico. Luego, venía lo práctico, donde todos tenían un muñeco para practicar, y el cual frecuentemente salía quemado, explotado, desgarrado o simplemente carbonizado.

Y como la profesora aún no llegaba cuando ellos llegaron al aula, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos a lo suyo: Scorpius a revisar la clase y Albus a intentar escribir su carta. Se rumoreaba que la profesora había sido atacada por centauros cuando había ido a pasear al bosque prohibido, y por eso estaba en la enfermería. Entonces, no llegaría hasta un tiempo después algún profesor suplente, y Albus se concentró en pensar.

¿Qué decía él en las cartas? Pues, él siempre se preocupaba de las reglas básicas de cortesía que sus padres le habían enseñado: saludar, despedirse, agradecer y pedir por favor. También se preocupaba de los asuntos de los otros, si habían estado enfermos o algo así. Pero lo principal era porque él escribía la carta. Principalmente, para enviar noticias, como lo era para enviar sus cartas a sus padres o tíos, o a sus abuelos, o a cualquier persona que conociera. Y en este caso, la noticia le iba a caer como puñetazo en el estómago al destinatario. Sí, debía ser directo, pero no cruel. Después de todo, ser Slytherin no era malo, sino… diferente. Así que decidiéndose, tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

La carta terminó así:

"_Querido tío Ron (y tía Hermione, si estas allí):"_

"_¿Cómo han estado por allá ustedes? ¿Hugo ya ha entrado a su escuela muggle? Nosotros aquí en Hogwarts lo llevamos todo bien, con los profesores –el profesor Longbottom es uno de mis preferidos, sin tomar en cuenta de que ya lo conocíamos, por supuesto-, los alumnos, los cuadros y los fantasmas. El banquete de bienvenida ha estado buenísimo, y la directora McGonagall ha dado un discurso de bienvenida. Con Rose nos hemos ido en el tren, hablando sobre en qué casa íbamos a quedar y todo eso, por lo que ella ya había tomado una decisión: fue a Ravenclaw. No es mala casa en lo absoluto, es para los inteligentes, y ella lo es. Pero no contó con que las Ravenclaw que eran sus compañeras iban a caerle mal, igual que en la escuela muggle, ¿recuerdas? Así que ella se sienta conmigo y con mi mejor amigo."_

"_Te preguntarás tal vez en que casa quedé, ¿no es verdad? Pues he quedado en Slytherin. Tal vez pegues un grito cuando hayas leído la frase anterior, pues sé que tu querías que tanto Rose como yo hayamos quedado en Gryffindor, pero la verdad es que somos unos rebeldes revolucionarios. Ok, tal vez no tanto, pero luego de que todos los Weasley hubiesen estado allí, ambos le pedimos al sombrero seleccionador que nos colocase donde nuestras mentes le quisieran decir. Rose fue a Ravenclaw, y yo fui a Slytherin. Me gusta mi casa, y mis compañeros de cuarto son bastante amables y buenos, aunque nunca sabes si lo que dicen tiene un sentido oculto o te dicen completamente la verdad. Bien, la verdad es que yo también soy así, por lo que no debería reclamar."_

"_Mi mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy, y aunque ya hayas dado dos gritos y casi te de algo, he comprobado que no es tan malo como decían, es bastante amable, y cuida bien de Rose. Como sus compañeras le hacen la ley del hielo, nosotros nos encargamos de que nadie se meta con ella ni nada parecido, además de que a ella le agrada Scorpius. Rose es bastante juiciosa, aunque le hicieron prometer que cuidaría que yo estudiara y que comiese frutas y vegetales, agregando al plan a Scorpius. Nos tiene bastante vigilados, aunque es muy buena y comprensiva. Nos quiere, y con Hugo va a hacer lo mismo cuando llegue a Hogwarts."_

"_Nos veremos en Navidades, y allí comeremos el buen pavo de navidad que cocina la abuelita Molly. Sí tío, cuidaré de Rose y vigilaré que no se vaya a acampar fuera por querer ver a los sirenios o algo parecido. Envíale mis recuerdos a la tía Hermione, si es que no está leyendo por sobre tu hombro."_

"_Los quiere."_

"_Albus."_

Al día siguiente, llegó al Gran Comedor en tiempo récord. Era jueves, y ese día tocaba pociones a primera hora, quedándosele de nuevo las sabanas pegadas, aunque era el segundo en su habitación en despertar. Scorpius, como siempre, era el primero en levantarse y prepararse, dejando luego el baño para Albus, quien debía correr para llegar temprano al desayuno. Ese día estaba algo nervioso, pues el día anterior había enviado la carta escrita a su tío, y no sabía a qué atenerse. A Rose le había llegado un pelotón de lechuzas con miles de cartas, y eso tan solo por ir a Ravenclaw. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él si se enteraba de que era Slytherin? ¿A él también le enviaría un millón de cartas diciéndole de que ya no era más su sobrino? ¿O simplemente no le enviaría ninguna carta, en señal de disgusto? Con solo pensarlo ya se mareaba, por lo que se decidió a llegar al desayuno lo más pronto posible, para despejar sus dudas y desayunar, como todos hacían.

-Al, ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? –Scorpius, quien iba a su lado por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor, iba con su bolso de cuero albanés y con las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio de seguir casi corriendo a Albus hacia el desayuno. Y su pregunta era porque el hijo de Harry Potter dormía cerca de once horas seguidas, sin roncar ni dar ninguna señal de vida.

-Genética, amigo mío, como lo es el comer una mesa entera a la hora del desayuno y el Quidditch. A propósito, nos debemos apuntar el año que viene.

-¿Nos? Yo no juego quidditch bajo ninguna circunstancia. –ante la mirada interrogante e incrédula de Albus, Scorpius se explicó.- No es lo mío, yo soy de los estudios, no del deporte. Soy… yo soy sedentario. –intentó excusarse, pero Albus, quien estaba en peor forma física que el pequeño de los Malfoy, no le iba a creer o dejarle en paz tan fácilmente.

-Claro, y el profesor Slughorn bajara esa panza de morsa en lo que le queda de vida. Repítelo otras cinco mil veces y tal vez… no, ni siquiera así te creeré. En la clase de Vuelo fuiste el mejor de todos, sin contarme a mí por supuesto. –Scorpius bufó, e ignorando ese sonidito, Albus siguió hablando.- Por consiguiente, eres bueno jugando al Quidditch aunque no sepas nada de nada. ¿O no me dirás que no quieres ser parte del equipo de Slytherin? Todos y sin excepción lo quieren ser, pero que puedan es tema aparte, y tú tienes todas las aptitudes para serlo. Además, si no quieres te obligaré. Y créeme, cuando no me hacen caso por la persuasión y la argumentación viene la obligación, y eso, amigo mío, es algo que no quieres conocer.

-Puedo hacer frente a todo. –levantando el mentón en señal de absoluto orgullo, Scorpius siguió caminando con el uniforme perfectamente impecable, el cabello peinado mas sin gomina, y el bolso colgado de un hombro. Ahora fue el turno de Albus para bufar, lo cual hizo que el ceño del niño rubio se pronunciase.- ¿Qué?

-Si es así, entonces únete el año que viene. Y si no, es que no puedes hacer frente a todo. –le retó.

-No lo haré y punto final, Albus. Agregando a que no quiero (lo cual es un punto determinante, Severus), no me puedes obligar, y eso es más allá de ser un Malfoy.

-Puedo y lo haré de ser necesario. –dijo con sencillez, y la desconfianza de Scorpius subió su nivel hacia los cielos. Entrecerrando los ojos en actitud precavida, preguntó.

-¿Cómo así? –Albus dio una carcajada al aire antes de ingresar al Gran Comedor, seguido de cerca por el pequeño Malfoy. El lugar estaba rebosante de vida, gritos y voces, estando ellos fuera de lugar momentáneamente hasta que se acercaron a la mesa de su casa.

-Ya verás.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Falta media hora para que empiecen las clases. –La voz de Rose los sacó de su conversación. Como siempre, la niña se sentaba al lado contrario al de ellos, estando ambos juntos y a la vista de la pequeña Weasley. Su ceño pelirrojo estaba fruncido, como siempre que estaba preocupada o confundida, en este caso el primero.- Si llegamos tarde a Herbología, el profesor Longbottom nos va a quitar puntos.

-Por favor, Rose. Tú y Scorpius van a recuperarlos en un santiamén en las demás clases, además de que no tardamos nada en desayunar.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa (porque sí, estoy preocupada), sino que no tendremos tiempo para cuando empiece la clase, y no voy a aguantar que se pongan junto a mi si ustedes se pones a cuchichear como viejas cotillas. Si van a estudiar en Hogwarts es porque de verdad quieren, y por eso deben estudiar, además de que si no lo hacen…

-…seremos unos mediocres. Ya lo pillamos, Rose. –terminó la voz de Scorpius, quien se servía relajadamente un tazón de copos de maíz y leche. Albus, por su parte, llenaba su plato con pastelillos de marshmallows que pasaba a untar con miel. Rose, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido, paso a otro tema.

-Deben consumir al menos una pieza de fruta al desayuno.

-Lo haremos Rose, ¿pero sabes? Tú dices que el ejercicio y una buena dieta diaria hacen que uno tenga una vida saludable, ¿no es así? –los ojos verdes de Albus la veían con una mirada suspicaz, haciendo que Rose entrecerrara los ojos con desconfianza a la vez que ella probaba una manzana que también había untado con miel.

-Pues, sí. ¿Dónde quieres llegar, Albus?

-Scorpius es muy bueno en la clase de vuelo, y si entrenara y se esforzara, podría llegar a ser un gran jugador de Quidditch. Ya sabes, por una sana diversión. –Albus se giró unos segundos para ver la cara incrédula de su amigo, quien estaba con una cucharada de cereal a unos centímetros de su boca. "_Eso ha sido un golpe bajo y lo sabe_" pensó Scorpius, quien se apresuró a retomar una actitud indiferente.- Pero el problema es que Scorpius no quiere ser parte del equipo. Y nosotros que tanto lo necesitamos… -suspiró Albus, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado hacia Rose, quien se apiadó, al bajar la guardia.

-Scorpius, ¿Por qué no quieres participar? ¿No te gusta el Quidditch? El deporte es necesario para una vida sana, y el Quidditch es un deporte que uno puede practicar. Eres uno de los mejores volando en la clase de Vuelo según dijo Albus, por lo cual eres completamente indispensable para el equipo de tu casa, y no puedes bajo ningún motivo negarte, Scorpius. –el aludido, quien intentaba retrasar lo más rápido posible su respuesta. ¡Albus y su dichosa prima! Ambos juntos eran unos… unos… Weasley. No había otra manera de describirlos, pues estaban locos. ¡Locos! O si no, no harían todo ese teatro del cual no podía huir.

-Pues yo, Rose, tengo una gran explicación. Yo… yo… -empezó a tartamudear. Pero entonces, vio como una lechuza pequeña que no conocía, pero que era bastante llamativa, se dirigía justamente hacia él. Lo extraño era la diferencia de tamaño entre la lechuza y el sobre rojo que traía agarrado en sus patas, aleteando rápidamente. Parecía algo vieja, y tenía unos cuantos pelones entre su plumaje, pero se le veía bastante vivaz.

-¿Pig*? –Rose, quien si conocía a la lechuza, pues normalmente vivía con ella, no entendía porque estaba allí. Albus también la conocía, pero tampoco comprendía porque estaba allí. Su tío Ron estimaba bastante a su lechuza Pig, siempre cuidándola y guardándola, pero que la enviara a Hogwarts… no, no comprendía.

-¿Pig? –preguntó Scorpius, quien no entendía nada de nada. Según él, esa lechuza no tenía la menor imagen de ser como se llamaba, sino algo como una lechuza común y corriente.

-Sí, Pigwigdeon. Es… la lechuza de mi padre, pero tiene a _Miracle_, así que no tiene porqué enviarla. ¿A que habrá venido? –llegando, Pig aterrizó en la mesa Slytherin (lugar en el que nunca había estado pero en el cual había divisado a su dueña y a quien buscaba), y Rose apresuradamente le quitó la carta, pero al ver a quien se dirigía, vio atentamente el tipo de carta que había llegado. Al verse libre del pesado sobre, Pig voló hasta sentarse en el hombro de Rose.

-Oye, Rose. ¿Ese no es un…? –la frase de Albus no terminó de decirse, porque una exclamación de miedo por parte de Rose hizo que todos en la mesa se callaran, viendo fijamente el sobre escarlata que Rose le había casi tirado a su primo. En respuesta, las demás casas empezaron a bajar el volumen de sus conversaciones hasta callar, e incluso la mesa completa de los profesores les veían. Pero los tres niños solo tenían ojos para el sobre que estaba entre las manos de Al.

-Vociferador. –Exclamó titubeante en respuesta.- Has recibido un vociferador de papá.

-Ábrelo. –dijo Scorpius, con una extraña calma en su voz, temiendo oír de lo que le habían advertido. Si Ronald Weasley había hecho ese vociferador, definitivamente algo iba a suceder. Como en respuesta a sus palabras, de los extremos del sobre empezó a brotar un humo oscuro y espeso.- Si no lo haces, explotará.

-Muy bien. –dijo Albus, y con una mueca extraña en los labios, abrió el misterioso sobre y la carta en su interior. Era roja, y se dobló de tal manera que pareciera una boca. El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio completo, como si todos estuvieran reteniendo el aliento, esperando callados a lo que sucedería a continuación. Y, abriendo la boca, se escuchó la voz de Ronald Weasley, amplificada por medios mágicos, y así siendo escuchada por todos en el lugar.

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY, ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE HAS QUEDADO EN SLYTHERIN? NINGÚN WEASLEY QUE SE PRECIE VA A ESA CASA DE SERPIENTES RASTRERAS… -se escuchó algunos bufidos por parte de la casa verde y plateada, pero además de eso, todo seguía en un espectral silencio.- Y MUCHO MENOS QUE SE JUNTE CON UN MALFOY. YA VERÁS CUANDO LE CUENTE A TODOS EN LA FAMILIA QUE HAS QUEDADO ALLÍ, Y… ¿HAS PENSADO EN TU ABUELO, O EN TU ABUELA? HAN DE ESTAR DECEPCIONADOS, Y SU PAÑUELO LLENO DE LAGRIMAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTAS CORROMPIENDO A ROSE, POR ALGO HA DE HABER QUEDADO EN RAVENCLAW. AMBOS DEBIERON HABER QUEDADO EN GRYFFINDOR, ADEMÁS DE QUE NINGUN NIETO DE POTTER VA A SLYTHERIN NI RENIEGA DE SU FAMILIA. TU TIA HERMIONE ESTA HORRORIZADA POR TU DESCARO, JOVENCITO, Y YA VERÁS CUANDO LLEGUE NAVIDAD. INTENTARÉ POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS POSIBLES QUE EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR TE ENVIÉ EN UN TRISTE INTENTO A GRYFFINDOR, PERO NO SÉ SI LO LOGRARE ESTANDO TÚ EN SLYTHERIN.

Todos estaban petrificados, y el rostro de Albus tenía un ligero tinte verde, Scorpius tan solo quería desaparecer, y Rose veía el vociferador con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiese injuriado profundamente, y así era. De hecho, ya pensaba en su próxima carta que enviaría. Ella también estaba decepcionada. Pero antes de que terminara de pensarlo, el vociferador se dirigió hacia ella, gritándole ahora en su turno.

-Y TÚ, ROSE HERMIONE, ESTAMOS MUY DECEPCIONADOS DE QUE HAYAS CAIDO EN RAVENCLAW, ¡Y TE ALEJAS DE ESE CHICO MALFOY DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! SI TU TÍO HARRY VA A HOGWARTS LE VOY A DAR UN MENSAJE PARA QUE ENTRES EN RAZÓN, NIÑA INSENSATA. SI NO FUERA POR TU MADRE, ESTARÍAN EN PROBLEMAS POR INCITAR TU TAMBIÉN A TU PRIMO A SER SLYTHERIN. ESPERO QUE AL MENOS NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS DE SERPIENTES AL MENOS PARA NO CAER EN DESGRACIA. ¡RAVENCLAW Y SLYTHERIN! YA LOS HUBIERAN VISTO CUANDO VI A TU PADRINO, USTEDES SON UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL APELLIDO WEASLEY.

Y con esa frase haciendo eco en el Gran Comedor, el vociferador se hizo miles de pedacitos. Los ojos de Rose estaban húmedos, pero no dejaba ver ni una sola emoción, Scorpius ya no sabía que decir, pues estaba en blanco, y Albus quería esconderse bajo la mesa y desaparecer. No se sentía bien, y definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Creía que lo había hecho bien, que había seguido a su corazón, pero se había equivocado: ahora toda su familia estaba decepcionada, sobretodo su tío. ¿Qué haría? Le dolía, porque su tío ahora renegaba de él por ir a Slytherin. Pero él era Slytherin, y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. No, no podía. ¿Qué haría? Según su padre, no había nada malo con ser Slytherin, así que no debería tener problemas, pero su tío…

Rose, por su parte, estaba juntando los papeles que habían quedado del vociferador y los guardó en el bolsillo interno de su capa. Su rostro no demostraba nada, y tampoco dejaba salir sus lágrimas. Se sentía herida, y nada podía hacer contra eso, así que tan solo podía aparentar ser valiente hasta que estuviese en la seguridad de su cuarto. Carraspeando, se hizo notar para sus amigos, y tomando su bolso, se levantó.

-Vámonos. La clase del profesor Vernet va a comenzar, y no podemos llegar tarde. Albus. –el aludido se levantó, y tomó su bolso, viéndola directamente con sus ojos verdes.- Scorpius. –él también se levantó, con sus ojos grises fijos en los azules, tomando su bolso con la mano izquierda y sujetándolo en su hombro.

Y los tres juntos salieron del lugar, siendo el nuevo trío dorado. Nada ni nadie los podría alejar, ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, por muchos vociferadores que enviara.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-No dejen que eso los deprima, chicos. –intentó Rose de animarles. Estaban en la biblioteca, y ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el almuerzo. Ella había alegado que necesitaba buscar un libro que necesitaba, y sus amigos la acompañaron, como siempre que ella les pedía algo. Albus la ayudaba, revisando por algún ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts", en el cual ella quería buscar algo. Scorpius, por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida en sus zapatos, con sus brazos cruzados y algunos mechones de pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos. Estaban los tres en un silencio hasta que Rose había hablado, pues había demasiada gravedad en el lugar.- Mi papá es bastante juicioso, pero cuando se trata de Gryffindor y Slytherin es algo susceptible. Tan solo… no hay que prestarle atención; estoy segura de que mamá me enviará una carta diciendo que papá no decía nada de eso en serio. Ya verán.

-Rose, eso iba en serio. Yo estoy seguro que tía Hermione debe de estar estupefacta porque yo quede donde estoy, y tío Ron debe de estar conversando con la directora McGonagall en una conferencia para que nos cambien de casa a ti y a mí. –moviendo un par de libros, Albus seguía con melancolía en su voz, bastante deprimido por el vociferador que había recibido. Scorpius, quien no perdía detalle en la conversación, levantó la mirada y la fijo en los dos primos, algo asustado (aunque nunca lo confesaría por mucho que le insistiesen).

-¿Y si ese es el caso, lo dejarás?

-No es tu padre, Albus, no puede hacer eso. Tío Harry lo va a frenar en cuanto se entere de que él sabe, y aunque haga un escándalo nada malo va a suceder. Y aunque fuera ese caso, no creo que me pueda siquiera hacer pensar en cambiarme de casa. Yo estoy bien y tengo los mejores amigos que pudiera tener.

-Tío Ron va a hacer lo imposible por intentar hacer minar la seguridad de papá. No por nada son mejores amigos, y aunque no me puedan cambiar de casa, nuestra vida va a ser un infierno. Incluso estoy pensando en no volver a casa por Navidad. –contestó el hijo de Potter, que era el único quien seguía buscando el dichoso libro.

-Y si Harry Potter insiste lo suficiente como para que la directora considere que el sombrero seleccionador vuelva a seleccionarte, puede que vayas a Gryffindor. –pensó en voz alta Scorpius, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

-Yo no soy un Gryffindor, yo soy un Slytherin. –afirmó, pero un pensamiento turbio hizo que sus límpidos ojos verdes se entristecieran.- Pero eso no quita que los Weasley estarán decepcionados de mí.

-Además, soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy, el peor enemigo de sus padres. Nuestra amistad no es normal, debemos ser enemigos, ustedes deben ser Gryffindor, no deberíamos llevarnos bien. Los Weasley no van a aceptar que seamos amigos, ni tampoco mis padres. –los dos se veían tan tristes y derrotados por el rechazo de su padre, que Rose sintió algo explotar en su interior. Disconformidad. Esa disconformidad que la hizo ir a Ravenclaw y pensar hábil y rápidamente, explayando lo que creía. Disconformidad por la opinión tan cerrada de los Weasley, cambiando esa generación en su familia y en Hogwarts. Y no iba a dejar que por una vez un problema la tragase, ni mucho menos a sus amigos. Debía hacerlo por ellos, debía hacerles ver.

-Scorpius, tú eres nuestro amigo. No el de mis padres, ni tampoco tu padre es el nuestro. Tú eres Scorpius, el niño Slytherin que es nuestro mejor amigo, con el que reímos, con el que nos burlamos de los profesores, con el que yo estudio y al que debo despertar al final de Historia de la Magia, al que le encantan los cereales y quien es lo suficientemente paciente como para soportar a mi primo, y para soportarme a mí. Por sobre todo eres el mejor amigo, el más leal, que pudiésemos tener. Y por muchos vociferadores, cartas y lo que sea que venga, no vamos a dejar de ser amigos ni ahora ni nunca.

-Pero, Rose… -ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir, pero la manera en que le veía no era real. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Tal vez eres de un humor oscuro, eres sarcástico y no te gustan las expresiones de afecto. Eres frío con casi todos. Pero confías en Albus y en mí, siempre le darás una mano a mi primo y siempre tendrás una mirada de afecto hacia mí. Y tal vez eres muy reservado y te burlas de todos, pero siempre va a haber una sonrisa de verdad que nos vas a dedicar, con las que nos dirás que estás feliz. Eres mi mejor amigo, Scorpius.

Los ojos del niño brillaban, pues estaba feliz. Tenía amigos, amigos de verdad. Y nadie los iba a separar, aunque fuera el padre de su mejor amiga Rose, ni tampoco el padre de su mejor amigo Albus. Scorpius se paró derecho, y esbozó la pequeña sonrisa que ponía cuando algo le ponía muy feliz, tanto como cuando probaba los pastelillos de Tuney –su elfina doméstica- o recibía un cumplido de su padre. Albus, por su parte seguía fingiendo que buscaba el supuesto libro, enfrascándose en una fallida búsqueda hace ya más de quince minutos.

-Y no solo serás tú quien decepciones a nuestra familia, Albus. No se decepcionarán de ti solamente. –Volteándose para verla a ella, el pequeño Potter seguía algo melancólico, pues algo que más valoraba en el mundo era su familia, su querida familia.- De ambos. Pero no hay que dejar que nos afecte, Albus. ¿Por qué se van a enojar u ofender? Por ir a una casa diferente, por no ser el prototipo estrella de un Weasley. No somos perfectos Weasley, tenemos la vena rebelde que caracterizó a nuestros padres, que nos hace especiales y que nos une. Es una razón tonta, y yo no voy a aceptar que me desprecien por eso, y mucho menos a ti. Tu padre ya aceptó que tú seas Slytherin, mi mamá ya aceptó que yo sea Ravenclaw, y mi papá no a aceptar que no somos Gryffindor hasta que le digamos que simplemente queremos estar donde estamos y que es con orgullo.

-¿Y si nunca lo acepta? ¿Ni los demás? –se veía asustado, demostrándolo en sus pupilas. Rose, sonriéndole con una confianza envidiable, se alejó un poco hasta llegar a un estante un par de metros más allá. Volvió con un ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts" en sus manos, y enfrentando la mirada incrédula de ambos chicos, respondió.

-Lo harán. Y si no es el caso, no importa. Son nuestra familia, y nos quieren por quienes somos en realidad, como nos conocen ellos. Mamá y tía Ginny los harán entender, y no hay nada que temer.

-¿Y cómo es que nos tuviste a mí y a Scorpius buscando ese libro cuando no estaba aquí y lo sabías perfectamente? –Rose, quien fue con la bibliotecaria para pedir el libro, los dejó fácilmente atrás. Siguiéndola, vieron que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente arreboladas, por lo que la abordaron. Colocándose a ambos lados de ella, la taladraron con los ojos. ¡Y no era para menos! Tuvieron que buscar como unos tontos un libro que Rose sabía dónde estaba, y por nada.

-Rose… -Empezó Scorpius con un tono tranquilo pero engañoso que la pequeña Weasley conocía muy bien.

-Yo… necesitaba hablar con ustedes, si estaban muy enfadados. Pero aparentemente no tanto como esperaba, así que pude hacerlos sentir mejor sin faltar a la verdad.

-¡Rose! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo en señal de molestia.

-¡Shhh! -les hizo callar Madame Pince a la vez que devolvía el libro a la chica, quien con un cuidado que tan solo Hermione antaño Granger podría tener, lo guardó en su bolso. Los dos chicos, asustados por la anciana señora, no despegaron los labios hasta salir de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvieron fuera del radar de la bibliotecaria, se vieron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que lo inevitable se escuchara.

3…2…1…

Y las risas de los tres, estridentes en ese desierto pasillo, sonaron felices, tal y como debían escucharse. Luego de calmarse lo suficiente y de terminar de decir y repetir lo buitre que podía parecer y ser la bibliotecaria, pudieron volver a articular sonidos con claridad, respirando tranquilos en el fondo de sus pulmones y sonriendo tan solo por sentir esa revitalizante sensación que era el estar con tus amigos, y más aún cuando son tus mejores amigos.

-Rose, no nos importa lo que diga tu tío Ron. –le dijo Scorpius, a la vez que empezaba a caminar por el pasillo a un paso lento, esperando a que los otros dos se le unieran, a lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho.- No creo que venga a Hogwarts para reclamarle a McGonagall por lo que sea que diga. No estamos enojados en lo absoluto por eso, tan solo eso fue algo… que se veía venir, pero que fue más fuerte de recibir y asimilar de lo que se esperaba.

-Eso es un alivio, Scorpius. –le sonrió Rose, ya a su lado derecho y haciendo malabares con su mochila para que no cayera al suelo con el peso que llevaba encima. Albus, quien iba a la izquierda del niño rubio, le respondió a la pequeña pelirroja, también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Además, creo que esa charla motivacional nos hizo sentir mejor. Así que Scorpius es el mejor amigo que podrías tener en el mundo y yo soy tu primo favorito de toda la familia. Eso dice mucho de tu aprecio hace nosotros.

-Así es. Pero agregando que no hay nadie más en Hogwarts con quien hablar ni que me caiga bien exceptuando a las personas de mi familia, creo que es por descarte que debo caerles bien a ustedes en lo que quede de año escolar hasta que nos graduemos.

-¡Rose! ¿Apenas estamos empezando primer año y ya nos hablas de graduación? –le preguntó escandalizado Scorpius, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ella solo rió un poco.

-Aún falta mucho para eso, y nos quedan varios años para divertirnos. –les tranquilizó Albus, guiñándoles un ojo a la vez que apuraba el paso.

-¡Vamos Scorpius, que nos dejan atrás!

-Rose. –le llamó Scorpius antes de que siguiera a su primo. Debía decirle que no era necesario que le protegiera, que él estaba bien. Que no necesitaba que le mimase a cada segundo ni que le reprochase al siguiente. No necesitaba que le obligase a una alimentación sana ni que el ayudase a estudiar. Debía decirle.

-¿Si? –Rose se dio media vuelta, fijando sus ojos clarísimos en él. Albus, que al parecer comprendía lo que su amigo le iba a decir (y, en realidad, no debería estar allí en ese instante), les habló ya más adelantado que ellos.

-Como veo que no van a apresurarse, los dejo. La cena que necesito no está aquí y no los voy a esperar.

-Rose… -la mirada que le daba era de felicidad, y su sonrisa era luminosa. ¿Cómo decirle algo que seguramente le ofendería y heriría cuando le veía así? ¿Cómo alejarla cuando le dirigía esa sonrisa?- Yo…

No podía. Aunque había sido mimado toda su vida –y lo admitía, pero nunca frente a cualquier persona que no fuese él mismo-, nunca de esa manera. Su madre le vestía, le cantaba y le acariciaba el cabello antes de dormir, pero le dejaba ser tan independiente como debía ser un Malfoy. Su padre, que no era un hombre dado a los mimos, siempre le trataba como un igual, como se debía tratar a un Malfoy. Pero solo Rose le obligaba a ser mejor persona, a base de cariños y reproches, palabras de aliento y órdenes. No necesitaba que le cuidasen, pero le gustaba que Rose lo hiciera a su manera.

-Nada. Solo… eres una gran amiga. –Ella solo le sonrió con más fuerza antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta.

-Tú también lo eres. ¡Vamos, o la cena se acabará antes de llegar!

En la lechucería, Albus tenía una carta en sus manos. Le había llegado hacía poco, y ya tenía la contestación a su lado, esperando para ser enviada con Sev, su lechuza blanca y confiable. Luego de haber enviado la carta a su padre la primera mañana, estuvo preocupado por la respuesta que llegaría. No quería decepcionarlo, y lo que menos deseaba era que dijese algo en contra de Slytherin, o sus amigos. Pero, luego de recibir una corta contestación, ya sabía que pensar.

"_Albus:"_

"_Aunque no has ido a Gryffindor, eso no significa que seas menos que James, ni tampoco que te dejaré de querer, así como tampoco el resto de los Weasley. La llegada a Hogwarts por primera vez es uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de un estudiante, y yo nunca olvidaré el momento en que le vi el castillo desde el bote, o cuando llegue al Gran Comedor, ni cuando la profesora McGonagall –que en ese entonces no era directora aún- me colocó el sombrero en mi cabeza. Sabía que Rose iba a ser de gran ayuda cuando te llegase el turno para ser escogido, y que fueses a Slytherin es tan grave como que hubieras ido a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o incluso Gryffindor. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarte de casa, pues como veo, no lo deseas así como tampoco sería lo recomendable."_

"_¿Tú y el hijo de Malfoy, Scorpius, se llevan bien? Si por mí fuera, no hay ningún problema con él como algo personal, y ya que tú ves que es un buen amigo y confiable, no pongo problemas por elegir quien sea a ser tu amigo. Claro que, como sospecho, Rose va a hacerlo su nuevo hermanito menor, así que tu tío Ronald no va a esperar para enviar una carta. Para él ya es suficiente que su pequeña princesa no haya ido a Gryffindor como para que el hijo de su enemigo escolar sea quien pase más tiempo con su tesorito. Y apenas le diga a tu madre, va a invitar casi a diario a tu amigo para cenar, ya que tus amigos muggle no podían venir por lo mágico que había en casa."_

"_Tus compañeros de cuarto se ven interesantes, como los míos a tu edad. Y no dudes que pasaras los mejores momentos de tu vida escolar con ellos, compartiendo hasta altas horas de la noche y cometiendo tonterías propias de la edad. Serán hermanos y no creo que la vida en Slytherin sea diferente a la que yo llevaba. Tienes a tu prima y a Scorpius, que serán grandes amigos, tienes a tus amigos de casa, con quien reirás y aprenderás, tienes a tu hermano y parte de la familia en Hogwarts, y yo iré en Noviembre para la primera conferencia en la escuela, así que podrás verme pronto, hijo. "_

"_Lily ya te extraña mucho, pero con Hugo el tiempo pasa rápido. Tu madre lo único que quiere es enviarte cartas a cada momento del día para saber cómo estás, y planea enviarme de encubierto para vigilarte, pero fuera de que yo nunca lo haría, Hogwarts no lo permitiría. Eres su pequeño hijo, el que siempre le decía cuan bonita era aunque estuviese enferma, a diferencia de la honestidad de Lily; quien le abrazaba todos los días, a diferencia de James. Yo… no puedo esperar a verte, y espero que me presentes a tu amigo. Tranquilízalo, que no muerdo."_

"_Te veo pronto, compañero."_

"_Tu padre."_

Esa respuesta había sido la mejor que hubiese esperado, y luego de redactar una carta perfecta sobre los últimos acontecimientos –la rutina escolar, sus amigos, el lugar, la rutina y el vociferador-, se la colocó a Sev en su pata, dejándola libre luego de susurrar a su oído el destinatario. Al verla alejarse, sintiendo esa nostalgia del hogar que cada niño sentía en algún momento de su vida, tan solo sonrió. Sabía que tardaría un par de días en que Sev volviera, y que tendría que escribirle de nuevo a su tío Ron cuando su padre le dijera que ya estaba para escuchar al menos un par de razones y opiniones. Y sabía que tendría que escribir aparte a su madre –y a su abuela, y a su tía Hermione, y a los demás miembros de la familia- sobre lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, que su uniforme estaba limpio y planchado y que se estaba alimentando bien tal y como se los había prometido.

Su familia no iba cambiar, aunque él tampoco quería que cambiaran. Con la misma sonrisa, se alejó de la ventana para volver al castillo. Luego de una vaga excusa a sus amigos apenas cruzaron la puerta del Gran Comedor había ido a dejar la carta, y no quería perderse el festín de puré de patatas que le esperaba humeante sobre la mesa.

Scorpius no podía dormir, ya era un hecho. Había probado todas las posturas para poder conciliar el sueño –cabeza abajo, con la almohada a los pies, posición fetal, abrazando su almohada, quieto y medio ahogado bajo las sabanas-, había contado varias criaturas mágicas en sus sueños cientos de veces –desde dragones hasta gnomos- sin agregar que se había dado miles de vueltas sobre sí mismo para encontrar la comodidad en el ya cómodo colchón blanco. Pero simplemente no podía dormir. Y sabía porque. Él había enviado hacia un par de días su carta a su padre, y sabía que, si se trataba de su hijo Scorpius, le iba a responder lo más rápido posible, así que esa noche debía llegar su carta. Y como lo sabía, no podía dormir.

Ya faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la medianoche, y sabía que debía estar allí para esa hora, así que se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Aunque no era necesario, pues Marco dormía toda la noche sin inmutarse y sin decir ni una sola palabra o ronquido. Cuando Alex roncaba como un oso y Peter hablaba palabras incoherente era cuando no iban a volver a despertar hasta el día siguiente, y Albus nunca perdía un minuto de sueño apenas todos se iban a dormir, pero era bastante inquieto y se movía varias veces en la noche. Y lo sabía porque Scorpius era el último en dormirse y el primero en despertar.

Pasando silenciosamente por las camas de sus compañeros –y sin chocar con nada, pues sus pupilas en la oscuridad se habían dilatado completamente-, salió de su cuarto en busca del sueño que había decidido huir de él. La sala común de Slytherin estaba bastante vacía y oscura, situación perfecta para poder salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pasó de largo por los sofás y la chimenea cálida. Llevaba puesto su pijama verde oscuro y una bata negra de seda, además de zapatillas de dormir mullidas y oscuras con las cuales no sentía frío. Y al salir, una bocanada de aire frío le hizo tiritar, pero su cuerpo se acostumbró de inmediato al aire frío, caminando rápidamente en busca de la ventana más cercana a la casa de las serpientes. No tuvo que andar mucho tiempo, pues viendo la necesidad de que los alumnos enviaran cartas, una ventana muy grande se abría al espacio nocturno en Hogwarts. Seguramente faltaban un par de minutos para la medianoche, así que no debería tardar mucho.

Viendo hacia el cielo, contempló las estrellas que, inmóviles y parpadeantes, le sonreían en guiños felices. Él sabía que su nombre, Scorpius, era una constelación, pero nunca era capaz de encontrarla. Esa noche no fue la excepción, pero le bastaba con saber que su constelación estaba allí arriba. Colocó sus brazos, apoyándose, en el marco de la ventana de piedra, y elevó su mirada todo el tiempo. Sus ojos grises eran un perfecto espejo para el cielo nocturno, y su sonrisa le hacía ver como un ángel somnoliento. Le gustaba la tranquilidad de escuchar hacia la nada, como lo hacía en su Mansión.

De pronto, un punto pequeño que poco a poco se acercaba hizo que Scorpius se pusiera alerta, en espera de la contestación de su padre. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues luego del punto grande uno más pequeño le hacía compañía. El halcón de su padre y su lechuza no volaban muy rápido, pero no tardarán mucho en llegar donde él estaba. De todas las aves del mundo, los Malfoy utilizaban solo los halcones, adiestrándolos para hacerlos mansos con sus dueños y fieros con los enemigos. Ya no les temía a las aves rapaces más de lo razonable.

Y, como si Heracles hubiese leído su mente, se acercó aún más rápido, dejando por momentos a su lechuza atrás. Esta se llamaba Neptuno, de plumas azules y muy oscuras, mientras que Heracles era de alas jaspeadas, blanco y café. En menos de un minuto, lo que antes parecían un par de manchitas eran una elegante ave rapaz y una pequeña lechuza agotada. La primera llevaba una carta en el pico, y avanzando hasta posarse en su hombro, le entrego la misiva sin antes darle una caricia suave con su afilado pico. Neptuno, por su parte, se dejó caer a los pies del chico, recuperando las energías para volver a la lechucería. La carta, abierta rápidamente por Scorpius, decía así:

"_Querido hijo:"_

"_Me alegra que hayas ido a Slytherin, como tú tanto querías, y que hayas encontrado amigos que te respeten. Es muy importante que el sentimiento sea mutuo de tu parte, y me enorgullecería que me dijeras quienes son. _(En este punto de la carta, Scorpius rodó los ojos, pues sabía que su padre era tan cotilla como el club de té de su madre. Y hablando de ella…) _Tu madre te envía saludos, diciendo que debes esforzarte en los estudios, alimentarte bien y ser responsable. Lo mismo va por mi parte."_

"_Dijiste que uno es tu compañero de cuarto. ¿Ya viste a Marco Zabini, el niño con quien jugabas en Italia? Es tu compañero, al igual que el de Inglaterra, Alexander Nott. Pues, no se me imagina quien sería el otro a no ser que fuera hijo de muggles. No es que me importe, tan solo que me gustaría saber quién es. Me constaste que era agradable y que te apoyaba. Por mi está bien. También su prima de Ravenclaw que era bastante amable contigo, y no sabes que cuando tu madre lo leyó, empezó a balbucear incoherencias _(Scorpius rió, pues lo esperaba de su madre)_ ¸así que espero los invites en el verano, tal vez así deje de verte como un niño pequeño. Lo sé, pues me ha sucedido a mí en el pasado."_

"_Tan solo cuídate de los Potter y Weasley, no te metas en problemas y has relucir el apellido Malfoy. Fuera de eso, diviértete. Nos vemos en Navidad"._

"_Esperando tu respuesta"_

"_Draco Malfoy"._

Su padre no era de los que mimaban o le contaba cuentos infantiles de noche. Era de los que de día te espoleaban el orgullo para ser mejor persona, y de los que de noche te impedían dormir por cuentos mágicos de terror. Era bastante inmaduro en casa –y creía seriamente de que los pastelillos que desaparecían tenían un destinatario-, pero siempre era un padre responsable. Y también Scorpius pensaba que estaba pasando por una crisis muggle de los cuarenta, pues el sentirse más joven al volar en escoba y el llevar el cabello largo era sospechoso. Pero bueno, era su padre.

Acariciando brevemente a Heracles, le entregó la carta que ya había escrito, dándole los datos personales de sus amigos. Tarde o temprano debía enterarse, y lo prefería temprano ya que así le daría más tiempo para pensar hasta Navidad. Y, volando como solo un halcón lo puede hacer, se alejó en un parpadear. Llevándose a Neptuno en brazos directo a su habitación –ya que seguía agotada por la velocidad del vuelo-, pensó que la vida no era tan mala como creía.

**¡Hola!**

**Este es más largo que el anterior, pero contiene las respuestas de ambos padres, lo que he prometido. La siguiente carta será para James, quien aunque vive en Hogwarts, es tan prejuicioso que no los escucha además de ignorarle por ser Slytherin, así que Albus le envía una carta. Aunque claro, si quieren que Albus envíe cartas a otro integrante de la familia, me dicen y yo haré lo posible para seguir.**

_**Todo eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, en el cual viene una escena con un artefacto del primer libro de Harry Potter (Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal) que pueden intentar adivinar. Les daré una pista para hacerlo más interesante, así que aunque haya subido el siguiente capítulo, quien quiera puede decirme que es lo que cree. Aquí va la pista: muestra a quien se vea en él lo que más desea en el fondo de su corazón. También de él Harry pudo sacar la piedra filosofal. Creo que quien haya leído el libro lo puede adivinar, así que estaré esperando sus reviews.**_

_***Pig en inglés significa "cerdo", por eso Scorpius no entiende el nombre de la lechuza hasta que Rose se lo explica. Pig como diminutivo de Pigwigdeon.**_

_**Agradezco los reviews de: **__**syntya uchiha**__** – **__**Alfy Malfoy**_

_**Aún falta, pero me pondré a escribir lo más rápido posible –y lo colgaré en cuanto reciba sus reviews sobre mi pregunta pendiente- y los veré en la próxima entrega de esta historia.**_

_**Mil besos**_

_**Casey Malfoy (registrada como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy).**_


End file.
